winter candlelight
by ro-blaze
Summary: as the only heiress to the family fortune, levy is forced to attend a public christmas-themed celebration in her cousin's stead. she's not having fun. fortunately, her bodyguard is there to provide entertainment. [happy 2019 holiday season!]


merry crisis or whatever, have some shameless smut

note: yes, before you ask, levy is jewish and the candles she's lighting up is the traditional menorah. i'm not jewish so i hope i wrote it properly - please, feel free to correct me if im wrong.

word count: 2,880

* * *

She shouldn't be doing this. Not here, where anyone can walk into them. Not now, with music and soft voices coming all around them. Not like this, with her dress hiked high up around her hips and underwear hanging somewhere around her ankle.

And definitely not with him, of all people.

Warm lips run over the sensitive skin of her thigh and Levy throws her head back, fingers pulling on his hair with more force than she intended to.

"Don't stop" she begs softly, manicured nails scratching against his scalp. "For hell's sake, please, don't stop..."

Underneath her, Redfox lets out a satisfied hum, running his tongue over the strip of skin just before her thighs meet. Lights dance in front of her eyes, her breath labored. Levy squirms and rolls her hips, trying to pull him closer to where she wants him. In return, his grip around her grows tighter, hoisting her up further into the air so he can kneel without straining his legs.

At last, his mouth presses against her slit and Levy cries softly, gripping his hair with one hand. She bites on the knuckles of her free hand, a desperate and rather pathetic attempt to contain her cries of pleasure. Redfox is rough but attentive—his pierced tongue slips into her with practiced ease, his fingers grip her hips with just enough force to bruise, just enough to make it hurt.

They're not supposed to be doing this—not at the stupid Christmas party her cousin tricked her into coming, not with some of the richest people in Fiore dancing and talking just a hall away, not when she's running on pure spite and liquid courage—but it feels so good. It almost makes her forget how much she wants to be home, almost makes her forget how much she hates everything around her.

The ball on the tip of his tongue rolls against her clit and Levy all but moans, biting her tongue as she tries to silence herself. Underneath her, half-covered by the black silk of her dress, (a statement more than anything—she'd refused wear red to honor this stupid holiday) Redfox laughs, his broad shoulders shaking with it. He repeats the motion, slowly coaxing her further and further down that slope.

Her orgasm makes her curl up and bite her knuckles so hard she tastes blood. His tongue never stops, slow, gentle laps against her core. Levy sighs as the air finds its way back into her lungs and her vision stops dancing.

Redfox hums as he finishes cleaning her off and stands up. His ponytail is askew, black locks falling out of it and sticking to his skin, his lips are wet with her juices. At that moment, he looks like the most beautiful human being she's ever seen and Levy smiles, a stupid love-sick smile, and drags him in for a kiss. It's not a hungry one, like before—it's a soft, gentle one, lips pressing against lips, tongue running against the seam of his mouth and teasing him just enough.

"You're a menace, princess," Redfox tells her as he tucks her discarded underwear into his pocket. She ought to take them back, she knows, but the prospect of not doing it excites her far more. "A horrible one."

"Mhm." Levy runs her fingers through his hair and fixes his ponytail, gently brushing it away from his face. His mouth tastes like her. "The absolutely worst."

He growls playfully, but there's a softness to his eyes she cannot look away from. His hand cups her cheek and the smooth fabric of his gloves brings her more comfort than she's willing to admit. She sighs and leans into it, allowing his warmth to sink into her body. The corner of his mouth curls up in what she thinks is a smile.

She loves his smile more than she's willing to admit, too.

"Thank you," Levy whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to his gloved palm, "for this. For helping me relax even though it's not your job."

She decides to not mention the horribly unfit place and time, or the whispers that are probably going to rise in their wake. She's long ago gotten to the point where she doesn't care what people say about her and how they paint her as a naive, spoiled heiress.

Plus, the wickedness of the situation makes the spark of desire flicker back to life in her core.

"Always for you, princess." He brushes her hair away from her cheek with the same fond smile on his lips. "Everything you ask for."

She ought to laugh and brush him away. She ought to stop, stop whatever is growing between them before the world catches aflame.

"Everything?" Levy asks, a small mischievous smile pulling on her lips.

Then again, she's never been good at following orders.

* * *

Levy doesn't join him at the bed until the half-hour passed, sitting by the soft candle-light and combing lightly through her hair.

"Is that why you were so nervous all night?" Redfox asks when she finally sits down, her hair down and free.

She hums in answer and reaches down to pull her slippers off. From the corner of her eye, she can see the soft flickering lights. It's a comforting sight, no matter how simple. She smiles.

"You're usually supposed to light them after right sunset," she says, scooting over the bed so she's hovering above him. "Except on friday. On friday, you light them before sunset. Good thing today's not a friday..."

Redfox strokes her head as she keeps rambling, his touch warm and gentle. Levy sighs softly and sinks into him, tucking her head under his chin. He is always so gentle with her, in moments like that, touching her as if she's made of glass. Levy hates how much she likes it, even as tears pearl into the corners of her eyes.

When people do that, they act as if she's so fragile a single breeze can break her into pieces. When Redfox does it, it's because she's something precious to him.

"Gajeel" she whispers, her lips ghosting over his skin. She watches, amused, as the hair on the back of his neck stands to an end. "Make love to me now."

His fingers stop their gentle carding and Redfox looks at her. With nothing but candles and soft starlight to illuminate him, he looks less human and more like a magical creature out of the fairytales she so loved when she was a child. If she closes her eyes, Levy can imagine she's a princess of ancient times and he's the beast come to make her his bride.

A pathetic childish fantasy, if nothing else.

His fingers trace the line of her jaw, thumb running over her lips before he cups her chin. Up so close, with naught but a breath of air between them, Levy can see herself reflected into the depth of his gaze. She smiles, the kind of smiles she reserves for him only, and presses her lips to his.

Underneath her, Redfox shifts, pulling her closer so she's straddling his thighs. Warm hands come up to touch her, sliding under the gauzy fabric of her dress. His mouth is a sweet haven against hers and she moans, tilting her head as to ease his access, nails running over his bare shoulders. She lifts her arms when he gestures her to, eager when he throws her dress somewhere on the floor. Underneath, she's bare to him, a single golden pedant the only thing resting on her body.

Levy sighs when his mouth drags from her mouth to her neck, lavishing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her skin. Her fingers run through his hair, pulling off the tortured hair-tie and throwing it somewhere she doesn't care. His locks run soft like velvet between her fingers and she loves it, tugging gently when he bites that soft spot right under her left ear.

"Gajeel" she breathes, rolling her hips into his. A shiver runs down her spine when he growls. "More."

"Patience, princess." Warm fingers trace her side, skipping down her hip so he can pull her closer.

Levy doesn't want to be patient, not— not tonight. She makes that be heard, her voice rising into a whine, but cuts short when he smacks her behind. A sharp gasp slips between her lips.

"Gajeel" she whines again. Her nails run over his shoulders with enough force to leave red lines over his skin. He doesn't budge. "Love, don't make me beg. I want you, I want you so much."

The candles flicker. His face is as if made of stone, cold and unmoving. Levy growls, as much as she can, and kisses him again, biting into his lips in a desperate attempt to make him react. Desire blazes under her skin. She grinds herself into him, moaning when his arm comes to snake around her and he lifts his hips to meet her halfway.

"You're a horrible spoiled little slut" Redfox growls against her lips, yanking her hair with enough force to snap her head back. His mouth runs down the length of her neck, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. "Always wanting more."

Levy laughs and runs her fingers over his arms.

"Befitting for a princess, wouldn't you say?" she teases with a good-natured smile.

His mouth leaves a bouquet of purple flowers down the length of her neck. As much as she denies it, Levy can't help but love it—not many things can drive her crazy better than the display of controlled strength her bodyguard provides. He hovers over her collarbones for a last bruising bite, then lowers his head down to her breasts.

It's fascinating to watch, how someone as powerful and majestic as him bends down to her whims. Levy runs her fingers through his hair and guides him with soft whispers, moaning and humming and sighing. His mouth is warm and wet against her skin, chasing away the chilly december night air.

At last, Redfox descends between her legs, hot mouth and hungry hands. This time, he wastes no time to tease and torture her, tongue slipping into her and pushing her past her limits. Underneath him, her hair fanned around her face, Levy cries and begs for more. She lifts one of her legs into the hair and sobs when he goes deeper, a single thick finger slipping into her weeping core. She bucks into him in a manner that would have ashamed her a year ago. But Redfox is attentive, Redfox knows how to make her feel good—

She cries his name when she comes, her legs wrapped tightly around his head to hold him. And bless him, he doesn't move. And bless him, he stays just where she needs him, his fingers pushing against her, never giving her a moment to rest.

Levy bites back a sob when at last he pulls away from her, his mouth and chin wet with the proof of her peak. His free hand holds her chin while he pushes a single wet finger into her mouth.

"Clean," he commands in that calm but powerful voice of his.

She smiles and sucks her juices off his finger. The taste lingers at the back of her mouth as it always does. When he pulls his hand out, it's perfectly clean. Levy closes her eyes and relaxes, leaning her head into the warmth of his hand. Her core throbs, her skin still burns.

Redfox strokes her hair for a moment, pressing his lips to her temple with a soft praise. Despite herself, Levy cannot stop the smile that comes to her face. Nothing makes her quite as happy as his praise, it seems.

"Please, Gajeel" she whispers, her voice soft and sweet, "I need you."

His gentle caress never stops.

"You do?" he asks. His lips run over the shell of her ear. "Come. Tell me. Tell me how much you need me."

Her breath hitches, fingers pressing into his shoulders. The commanding tone in his voice makes her face flush, makes her want to squirm and mewl and beg for him. It's cruel, truly, for him to be like this.

"So much." Levy squeezes her eyes shut and digs her nails into his skin. "My love, I need you more than I need air, more than I need the sun. Please. Touch me. Have me. Use me. Make me yours." She dares to peer up at him, biting her lip as she does. "I need you… please."

He had never been truly able to tell her no, her sweet Gajeel. A soft growl radiates from his chest. With ease, he pulls her to him so she's nestled into his lap. Then, he pushes her legs apart—further and further, until it hurts. The cold night air against her exposed core makes her mewl softly and hide her face into his shoulder.

"None of that, princess." His fingers hold her face, his grip firm. "Look at me— no, don't move your head, look at me."

Levy whimpers, but keeps her gaze steady on him even as her body shivers. Oh, he's so cruel to her.

"Please" she begs, always so soft.

Gajeel smiles, the kind of smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place, and slides inside of her in one smooth motion. Levy moans and wraps herself tighter around him, her nails dragging over his back. He hums, fingers gently running up and down her spine.

"Hush, princess. I got you now. Feels good, doesn't it?" He presses a kiss to her temple even as he rolls his hips into her. "Fuck, princess… So tight."

He's burning around her, every touch leaving a trail of fire on her skin. Levy moans and kisses him, clinging to him with a desperation she rarely feels. She doesn't want to let him go, even if it will kill her. Her body throbs with the utter need to have him, to feel him.

It's animalistic, how much she needs him. How much she craves his touch, how much she wants him to be all around her and inside of her. She presses her mouth to the sweet spot where his neck meets his shoulder and leaves a single bright mark upon his skin, her nails sinking into his back.

Gajeel laughs and it's the kind of laugh that makes her face grow warm and her belly fill with butterflies. He holds her hips as he moves them and each thrust pushes her further down the line. When he hits that spot deep inside of her, she throws her head back and cries. His mouth latches on her neck, his nails digging into the soft flesh of her thighs — and then he goes faster, slamming into her, and she barely has the chance to meet him.

Later, they lie together on the ruined sheets. The candles have long burned out and there's only the soft starlight coming through the hotel suite windows. Levy hums and runs her fingers through her love's hair, braiding and unbraiding a single lock. Underneath her, Gajeel lays with that soft, fond half-smile curling his lips.

"Next holiday season, we're running into the mountain," she tells him, blowing air into his hair.

"Sounds like a plan," Gajeel says without missing a beat. His fingers play with the tips of her hair, swirling the spindly coils. "But do me a favor and keep the dress."

"Why?" Levy stops her fidgeting to look down at him and not for the first time is amazed by how beautiful he is. "Don't tell me you're impressed by my feeble attempt to fight cultural Christianity norms."

"To be fair, princess, I'm impressed by everything you do." When she smiles at his words, he presses kisses against the tips of her fingers. "But nah. You just look amazing in it."

"Black's never been my color," she muses softly, "but… thank you."

"Pretty sure you have the ability to making everything your color, princess." His kisses travel up to her wrist.

"You sure?" Sweet stars, she loves the soft moments like this, when there's nothing else in the world but the two of them. "Even puke green?"

"Even puke green" Gajeel agrees.

Levy laughs and leans down, kissing him softly. Her hair falls around them, not quite long enough to obstruct the world as his does, but Gajeel laughs when it tickles his face. He holds her close, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of her head and whispering gentle nothing to her.

Well, if going along her cousin's whims means she gets more moments like this with her love, Levy supposes she can live with it.

The next time he sends her on a stupid Christmas party, though, she's bringing Grandmother's silver menorah along.

* * *

come visit me at my tumblr, pan-princess-levy!


End file.
